The Lost Diaries
by xLizZzxRoses
Summary: Joy'nae Petrova, grandchild of Katerina Petrova. She learnt writing at early age. This is her story and these are her diary pages. Just a litlle something I came up with during class... Maybe some Kelena pairing later on in the story. We'll see where this one goes.
1. Plovdiv

Plovdiv, Bulgaria 1531,

"Home by twilight." Natasha told her 17 year old daughter. "Yes mother, goodbye" the young woman moved out of the house.

The sun shone bright on the summer days. The girl, beautiful to the eye; her curves were prominent, hazel brown eyes, near black hair and a soft tanned skin, needed to gather berries and shoot a deer for the upcoming days. She wasn't just beauty, she had a brain and most man didn't like that.

She was fine with that, she felt like she needed to be independent. She could do things on her own.

Hours in the forest. That is what she spend hunting and collecting, it was nearing twilight. "Time to head home"

"What is a pretty lady such as yourself doing here in the forest early evening?" A young man, dressed in a suit, stood not far from the young girl.

The girl turned and frowned at the man. "Hunting, taking care of the food.."

"Aahhh food, yes I am hungry too" the man smiles mischievous. Something changes in and around his eyes. "Go eat?" The girl stated. Frowning again.

"Yes I should" in a blur the man stood in front of her. Shocked she tried to step back. "Nuhuh, you will not scream" the man compelled before attacking the neck of the young woman.


	2. My Very First Diary

''My very first diary.''

Disclaimer; not me, It's a fantastic show though.

Dear Diary,

My grandfather had taught me how to write ever since I was little. Never had I thought he would give me a journal to let me use that particular skill. He told me, if you can write this one full I'll let you in on a family secret. I wonder what it is. A murder? That would be terrible. Maybe we have aliens in the family? They don't exist. Or maybe, even a witch? Would that be true? I guess I'll see once this journal is full.

I've been given the name Joy'nae Petrova, daughter of Natasha and Roderik Petrova, and I've been told to be a beautiful girl. My name means beauty, seriousness and joy. I love the name.

I have never truly known my father, he died when I was just 3 years old. It's weird, sometimes I feel his eyes on me. Only there is no such thing as ghosts.

My mother. God I love her, we talk, we laugh and help eachother out. I wouldn't know what to do without her.

And then my sisters, 3 years younger than me, twins. Annoying little Tweens. They were born not long after me fathers dead and mother almost died giving birth to them. I love them, though. Nothing's stronger than a sisterbond.

My grandfather, Grandpa Petrova, he's my rock. He taught me everything I know. And at my age of 16, I know more than my mother about hunting and collecting. Next to my grandfather, I'm the best hunter in this town. I've been taught well. My grandfather is a wise spirit, a man of words and advice. I wish to be like him some day. Wise , strong and helpful. Helpful in means of helping others out, being kind to a stranger, saving someone's life.

My life? Many young man fear me. Why? Apparently it's not alright when a girl is better in hunting as them. And girls are supposed to stay home, not my way of living. I'd like to travel, see the Cities of Holland. Economics and stuff. Maybe even visit England. Though, the war that is happening there is not my favorite thing. I'd like to wear a sword, just not if I have to kill others for ground.

1530, Bulgaria isn't under any kind of fire. So not much importance here. I wonder when I'll finish the last page of the journal and what grandfather will tell me. Not even mom knows.

AN: Okay so, I decided I would try something pretty different. A character named Joy'nae who becomes vampire and finds out about her family tree and stuff. (: I will try and upload every week? Idk. I'll also be working on All By Myself and my homework and stuff. But we'll see ahah.


	3. I'll Let You In On A Secret

Chapter 3 I'll let you in on a secret.

**_1531,_**

_A year, that is what it took me to write this Journal till the last 2 pages. Either Today or tomorrow will be the day I get told what the secret is of our own family. What will it be, did we own a large part of Plovdiv or did we maybe live as landlords in Sofia? Maybe something terrible happend and my family lost a member to a war to the unknown. Or a disgrace. Who knows?! Besides my grandfather of course._

_My younger sisters have been asked for their hands by stupid high praised landlords. And I am alone, I do want to be loved besides my family, but not treated as an ignorant dumb woman. Absolutely not. I'm better off alone than not, if they won't treat me equally._

_Nights have passed and I've been having this nightmare. A man, young and not bad looking, has been lurking in the shadows outside my house. Watching me. And during day, evening at least, I get this feeling someone's watching me... What should I do about it? I wouldn't know._

_Nearing the end of the page and it's only daytime. Sun has started to descend, but I will hear the secret tonight._

_Joy'nae Petrova._

Closing the journal, the young girl moved downstairs. "Grandfather?" She asked a graying man, seated in a old leathery chair.

"Yes, my child?" The man looked up from the fire, "I have finished the journal. Will you tell me?"

The man smiled. Getting up he sighted for the young girl to follow. Back upstairs and up another set of stairs. The attic of the giant house. The old man opened the door; "Remember I told you and your sisters never to enter the attic? Even your mother and father weren't allowed. It's because I keep the secret up here. Locked behind these doors"

The girl smiled, "okay, I remember you telling us so. Why would you want to let me in on this secret?"

The man laughed, "Joy'nae dear, I trust you. You should know about all this, because it's your history. And maybe, you want to travel for it. It's an adventure of some sort."

Joy'nae nodded, "alright." Both in the attic Joy'nae settled on the ground near the door. She loved wearing her fathers old clothes. And they came in handy most of the time. Seeing as she couldn't hunt or sit properly on the ground in dresses.

After several minutes the graying man, named Aleksander, walked closer to Joy'nae. He held a wooden chest. " In this chest, every detail of the secret has been stored. You must know, this is about your history. It might shock you."

Settling down, he faces the girl with a sad smile. "She was beautiful." Joy'nae frowned. "Who grandfather?"

He grabs a painting and showed the young girl. "You are not my grandchild, Natasha; your mother, isn't my child. The man you called uncle.."

"Uncle Kaleb? Wasn't he murdered?"

"Yes. He was your great grandfather. Remember when I told you about Katherina?"

"She died in war? Or so I was told. She was very passionate, I find her a great woman."

"Katherina had so much to live for. She became a disgrace to the family, because of a pregnancy."

Joy'nae raised her eyebrows, "before marriage?"

"Yes, before a man even became a potential husband. She had a boyfriend and they went too far. When she got pregnant, the young man never visited her. He just threw her away. And Kaleb, he was angry and betrayed by his own daughter. He punished her and banned her from Sofia."

Joy'nae' eyes widen as she processed the story. "Where did she go? And what happend to the baby?"

The man chuckled, "The baby, she was named Natasha by her great grandmother and moved to Plovdiv, she was going to be raised by her uncle."

"Katherina is my grandmother?! How old is she, where'd she go?"

The man smiled, knowing the young child fairly well, "You may search for her after your 18th birthday. And I shall come with you. She moved to England and I believe she's about 60 now."

Joy'nae had mixed feelings, apparently her grandfather was her uncle and her great grandparents were murdered. She never knew her grandfather or mother, her grandmother had left the country because she bared her mother, before commitment of any kind. Her mother didn't know the true identity of her grandmother. And Joy'nae herself knew it now. She wanted to meet, or at least find her grandmother Katherina. She was a great example.

"Why were my great grandparents and the rest of the family murdered?" Joy'nae asked, shifting in her crouched position. She was eager to hear about her family.

"Katherina left us a note" Aleksander said, picking up a old paper and handing it to Joy'nae.

'First of all, I am sorry.  
I have betrayed you and now once again betrayed another. In return the man shed blood, my mother, my father, my sister. Even the servants. I buried them all in the family graveyard at the barn. And last, please take care of my daughter? I love her and will try watching over her. Make sure she's safe and doesn't go out at night.

Farewell, Katherina'

Searching through the crate, Joy'nae found a painting. Katherina was standing on the far side on the left, next to her father. A small smile grazed her lips, indicating she was happy, "She was beautiful"

Aleksander chuckled, "why yes, she was a beautiful young woman. And so are you. You've got the same Petrova fire and the looks."

"Because of her my great grandparents died, but she buried them too. I cannot blame her. The house is still there no?"

"Yes, it is. Want to go there for your 18th birthday?" The man said smiling.

"Yes!" The girl her eyes lit up and she smiled a wide smile.

"Then we shall"

AN: Welp, that's chapter 3. I'm going to continue in chap 4 where the prologue Plovdiv (Chap 1) let off, so vampires. Ghehe. Hope you'll like this one. Reviews are appreciated. And sorry for the lil delay, School's busy and there is a deadline for my project. It's so stressful.

And yes, I will continue write down Diary fragments, but also tell the story itself.


	4. Monsters

**C**

it is impossible to live after you've died. It's not possible for a human to drink another's blood. And yet, an audible gasp came from the woods. Somewhere in a small clearing a girl placed a hand on her chest, a beating heart... She was alive.

The young girl looked frightened. Her brown eyes were moving to all she could see. It was dark, very dark. What had happened to her?

"Ahh, you've woken up. That wasn't so hard was it?" A man, young and handsome, walked up to the girl. He smiled a bloody smile.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, I was. I just. I was so hungry and you were there, all alone. Which meant pretty vulnerable to me and the closest prey so. I'm sorry''

"You're a monster!" The girl screeched. Crawling back, but held by bumping in a tree. The man, standing in the middle of the small clearing, chuckled, "I do have a name you know."

The girl frowned, "Why didn't you kill me?" She looked up to him, fear evident in her eyes. The man chuckled again. "I did, in fact, kill you. Just before you died, though. I gave you my blood. You are just like me. Aren't you hungry now? Can't you feel the burning desire to eat? Can you see perfectly? Do you hear everything around you, chirping birds and snapping twigs? Can you smell all that grass and wood? Yes, you can"

The girl got up and raged, "who are you and what did you do to me!"  
The man only smiled, "I am Tobias, a young man from England. I have drunk your blood, I was very thirsty. Gave you my blood, only for you to resurrect as a vampire. Just like me."

The girl couldn't understand, "a vampire? Does that mean?"

"Ah yes. You are still in transition, I found a human about an hour ago. If you'd want to complete the transition. From then on you'll need to drink blood to survive, either from the veins of a human or animals. Human is much more delicious, but it's your choice. And you'll live an eternal life. Wood hurts. And if it goes through your beating dead heart, you die. If someone rips out your heart, you die. And flames, burn you to dead. That sums it up I believe."

The girl still looked scared and confused, but understood now that Tobias wouldn't kill her, she was already dead. She was a vampire according to the words; Tobias had turned her into a monster too. One that would have to feast on blood in order to survive, if she continued the transition. One that would live while her family, she'd known since forever died of old ages and sickness. And she would never start a family, simply because it did not sound logical. She had died and turned into something far from humane, right? "What about love? Passion? What must I do?" The girl asked, she wanted answers.

The man nodded, "ah yes, emotions. They can be a bitch. It's our greatest weakness. You could shut it off, but that turns you into the monster, the one you are accusing me off. And, of course, It will try and sneak its way back in. Your emotions will be heightened, stronger, more powerful or whatever. So you'll be easily angered, just" he stopped talking and moved away.

Or at least to a tree. Grabbing a man from behind the tree, he pulled him close. And then pushed him towards the girl. "His neck. Drink" he ordered.

She had silently answered the question; she indeed wanted to complete the transition. Looking over to the mere man, his blood smelled delicious. She took the man with both hands and sunk her teeth into the open wound in the neck.

Enjoying the blood, she suddenly staggered backwards. Huffing and moaning in pain, she grabbed her mouth. Slowly but surely her vampire teeth descended from her gum, her eyes went blood red and beneath her eyes, veins showed up to complete the vampire transition.

"Perfect, now small question. Do you happen to speak English? I hate Bulgarian so much." Tobias said, the vampire tossed aside the corpse of the once man.

The girl looked up, "I do, my grand... My uncle taught me" she spoke in a Bulgarian accent, but none the less perfect.

Tobias chuckled, "now would you please follow me." His hand outstretched to the girl, who was covered in blood.

"Can I still live with my parents?" Her brown eyes looked at the hand with a sad emotion. Tobias smiled, "You could, but you'll need a day ring. And you'll need to control your bloodlust."

"A day ring?" The girl asked while taking the hand of Tobias. "Yes, we die if we're to be exposed to the sun... A witch can take care of it by giving you a day ring; you'll walk the days and sleep at night. Although, you'll need to feed when nobody's watching. But there will be no suspicion."

"Vampires need sleep?" The young girl asked. Tobias looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She walked to his left, expecting an answer. "They do." The man started, he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, "Not as much as humans, but they do."

They walked for a good half hour and upon entering a small town, the girl smiled. "Home." She whispered.

"Ah, then you'll probably know my witch. She'll help you." Tobias said smiling. The girl frowned, "you are helping me, so you won't kill me?"

Tobias chuckled, "technically I've murdered you already, but no. I won't take your life; I have given you a second eternal life so I wouldn't feel as guilty as I always do."

The girl smiled; grateful she was given a second chance. "You may call me Joy'nae, Joy'nae Petrova." The man looked at the girl with a smile, crinkles forming around his dark brown eyes. "Nice to meet you. Don't feel obligated to sire me Joy'nae. You're free to go own way." The girl smiled, and nodded.

The witch opened her door before they stood on the porch. "You have turned her? Couldn't you find another human, Tobias?"

The young man smiled, "I was out in the woods, she was too and I couldn't let the pretty girl die now?"

The elder woman was brown-haired, lightly graying and had friendly grey eyes. She stood on her porch, waiting patiently for the girl and man.

Tobias stepped up to the woman and opened his arms. "She'll be taught by the best." The woman shook her head. "I will come after you, if she tents."

"She won't, Anna, I promise" Tobias reassured the elder woman. Anna looked at the girl. "Hello dear, how are you?"

The girl looked up from the floor, fear evident in her eyes "Hii, I'm okay, I think. I died and came back. Not sure how I should feel about that. Plus I have the urge to rip out ones throat for blood." Joy'nae's eyes grew wide. Such monstrous thoughts.

Anna watched the girl explain, realizing that the girl indeed had a remarkable strength. She hadn't tried to attack, normally most would've already.

"You show remarkable strength, Joy'nae. You'll be able to stay with your parents, soon enough." Anna said smiling. She turned back to Tobias and started talking about him being the responsible one; he would have to train her too.

"I'm giving her a day ring. Then the two of you head out and you teach her to hunt. Humans, you can hunt animals when you raise suspicion."

Anna left the room and Tobias stood waiting, "at least you are allowed to drink human blood... First time I met her she forced me onto an animal diet."

_Dear Diary,_

_I returned home after 4 days, my uncle and mother were happy to see me. Thought I had been brutally murdered. That actually happened._

_After the days I was turned and forced to stay with Anna, I learnt all too well what blood lust was and what my weaknesses were._

_Tobias learnt me how to compel people, so feeding would go soundless, but it also helps to get what you want or make people forget. I'm not going to use all that unless it is absolutely necessary._

_The day ring is fantastic, I can watch the sunset without getting burned to dead. The blood lust is not always easy, my eyes will betray me. And Tobias told me it takes years to perfect it. I have to wait until some idiot at my house cuts himself and asks for my help, he said._

_One last thing though, I have to be invited in. I cannot enter a house without being invited in. The perks of being dead. Though, it is a safety. Nobody else, vampires, can enter. Unless nobody lives in the house. Free access. 4 days and I were home. In front of it. Anna was with me._

_She told my mother and uncle she had found me in the woods, sick and weak. And took care of me, without showing me to the world. It could've been an infectious illness. I was healthy again and allowed to come home._

_I told my parents I was sorry, but they understood. I hadn't died, sort of, that was the most important part. My uncle invited me in and took me in his arms. His blood smelled delicious._

_I'm not all too sure of what I'm supposed to do; I act like everything is normal. I hunt at dawn, making sure nobody hears or sees. And I control my lust and hunger. Wish it was easy, but especially after I've eaten it's so tempting. It's slowly getting better though, no more veins showing up._

_I wonder what my family would do if they ever found out I wasn't going to grow up, or die, in a very long time._

__**AN:** So much for me being the perfect updater... I'm sorry guys. School's been so busy and considering my grades, I'm rather happy I worked for them. 12 pounds of icecream for my good work. YES! I'm not too sure for when I'll update, but I do know that it's going to be about the Petrova Family House! Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
